Ghost or not
by Gacktlover
Summary: Casey directed her to a cemetery. As they walked in Melinda was surrounded by ghosts. But they all seemed to stay away as soon as Casey got close.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Life With Derek. But I do right fan fictions about it. _

Ghosts came in and out of the store. That was a normal part of Melinda Gordon's life. But this time was different. The girl that walked in that day was not like a ghost. Melinda definitely couldn't tell. It bothered Melinda. The girl opened the door. She had long brown hair.

"Hello may I help you?" Melinda said looking up from her computer.

"I donno I was told to come here."

Melinda looked at her long and hard. Something was off. She realized now that this girl was not quite all there. "Who ….?"

"He needs your help." the girl(_ghost?)_ said cutting her off

"Who does?"

"I cant get through to them. None of them remember. They have to remember. He is the key."

"Remember what?"

The girl reached for her and a scene flashed. They were in a room.

_The girl(ghost?) stood with a shaggy looking young man. They were both leaning over the counter._

"_You did really good today Casey. It was the best valedictorian speech ever." the boy said_

"_Thanks I think."_

"_So off to college we go?"_

"_Yep off to hot girls and parties for you huh?"_

"_No I was thinking of turning over a new leaf. ..Casey I love you."_

"_I know you do."_

Reality returned. The girl(_ghost?)_ was glossy eyed. And crying?

"What don't they remember?" Melinda asked again.

"Help Derek remember. it's the only way."

"Where is Derek?"

"Your computer knows." the girl(_ghost?) disappeared._

_Melinda walked over to the computer. On an open document file held an address._


	2. Chapter 2

"You cant leave right now." Delia said. "Sam still cant remember anything. I mean Jim."

"I have too. There is just something about this girl. It doesn't seem normal. Ill be back by the weekend."

"Be careful."

"Keep an eye on Sam for me."

The drive to Canada was a long drive. The _ghost? appeared a few times. She would look at Melinda. Smile a sweet smile then begin to look impatient. Once she pulled a book up off of Melinda's car floor and looked it over._

"_I haven't been able to open an actual book in months."_

"_What exactly happened?"_

"_Happened?" she look puzzled._

"_Why are you here?"_

"_Nothing is like it seemed. You will see when you get there."_

"_You'd be surprised what I have dealt with."_

"_No it will be. I can promise you that."_

"_I'll keep that in mind."_

"_Hey before you stop at the house I want to apologize for the water the water works you are going to cause."_

"_I am used to it. And I could tell that Derek loved you so itll be normal."_

"_Oh." she laughed. "Do not expect Derek to cry." She shook her head then disappeared. Melinda stopped the car and stared at the house that lay in front of her._


	3. Chapter 3

The house looked old and very lived in. There were bikes and lots a other stuff scattered around the yard. It seemed like a homely place. She sighed and walked towards the house. She really hoped someone was home. She didn't want to be a bother.

She knocked on the door and only had to wait a few seconds before the door was yanked open. A bright eyed young girl wearing abnormal amounts of purple opened the door. She eyed Melinda suspiciously. Then smiled.

"You here for Derek?"

"Actually I am. Is he home"

"Wow Derek is going way older now." then over her shoulder she yelled " Derek one of your girlfriends is here."

The young boy from the vision came running down the stairs. When he reached the side of the girl he stopped and starred.

"Smarti… I do not know her."

"She came to the house looking for you so she must be one of you girls. Like always"

"Well this is different."

Melinda was stunned herself. The boy in front of her looked to young to be who he was looking for. But he was him. She could tell from the voice. Something was weird. "Uh. Derek can I talk to you in private."

He nodded and walked out the door. "What do you want from me?"

"You are Derek Venturi?" she said because she still was not to sure that she was in the right place

He smirked. "The one and only. Know what do you need."

"I need to know about Casey McDonald."

He stopped and starred at her. "I do not know any Casey McDonald."

A girl that looked like the girl _(ghost?) that had appeared in her shop. A lot was not adding up. "Of course you wouldn't. You have no reason to. She is my older sister…or was. She died right before my parents split up." she looked about ready to cry_

"_You have a sister?" Derek asked._

"_Shh Derek. Ill tell you about it later." _

"_Why would you be led to Derek for Casey?"_

"_I really don't know. I need to go check on something and I will come back with answers. Hey Derek when did you graduate from high school?"_

_Both the people in front of her burst into laughter._

_Derek finally answered. " I am still in High School."_

_Casey appeared. "I will explain after we leave. You have seen what I wanted you to see, Melinda. I have proved my point."_

"_Sorry. But if you don't mind Id like to talk to you both later."_

"_Sure." they said in unison. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N So this chapter kinda had elements from a sci-fi mini-series. If anyone can tell me what show I will reward them. And I also just want to see if anyone catches it. Thanks for reading and Please Review._

"What is going on Casey? You showed me memories that never happened."

"It did too. Just not here. Something happened. Right before my wedding day. And then I was here. And no one could see me or hear me or remember me."

"Are you sure that is how it happened?"

Casey looked at her in disgust. "I'm not crazy. Of course I am sure that is how it happened. I have pictures in my wallet."

"Its fine. I just don't understand this. This is beyond my expertise."

"Will you help me?"

"I'll try. That is all I can promise."

"All I ask." she said simply. "I want to show you something."

Casey directed her to a cemetery. As they walked in Melinda was surrounded by ghosts. But they all seemed to stay away as soon as Casey got close.

"It might sound weird but I took a picture in this exact spot in my time. I turned out to be where I ended up being buried. Makes since cause the plot is my families. My little step-sister was buried there in my time. But here it is blank. If I hold it up to something I was used to in the… my time it shows what should be. Or was."

Casey held it up to a grave labeled 'Casey McDonald' Instead the picture showed a grave stone that said 'Here lies Saddie Venturi : July 2nd 2009- July 7th 2009.'


	5. Chapter 5

~_Sorry I havent written in a while. But here you go. So I am making this into another show cross over as well. Can anyone figure out what show i am adding in now?_

_Gacktlover~_

Melinda did alot of research when she got back to her shop. There had to be an explanation as to what was going on here. Maybe Casey was a really ghost that didn't look normal for some odd reason. And a very crazy one t that. Or maybe this was all real. But how was she going to figure this out? She didn't know anything about time travel or whatever this is. Maybe Eli might know someone who could help.

"Eli, can you come over. I need you to hear something."

Eli was there very quickly. He gave her an odd look. "What do you need?"

Casey began jabbering around. "That doesn't even sound like any ghost I have encountered."

"What do you mean? Sound?" Melinda asked.

"Most ghost aren't that jabbery. And she sounds a little fake. I believe you that she not. But she sounds almost like she isn't there."

"Have you heard anything like this before?"

"No. But I have only been hearing ghost for a few months. Melinda what does she think is going on?"

"She says that she was in a diffrent reality. One where she was not dead. Do you know any owe who might understand"

"Yah an old fiend of mine. A teacher at a private school. He...uh dealt with the paranormal for a long time. And worm holes. Especially cases like this. Let me give him a call. I am sure that he wont mind coming down here. just don't point out how much younger his wife is when he gets here."


End file.
